Mayura en el País de la Locura
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Mayura es una chica hiperactiva la cual está obsesionada con lo misterioso. Pero una vez que se ve rodeada de un mundo de maravillas, desea escapar a toda costa sufriendo una sobredosis de locura ¿podrá escapar del país de las "maravillas"?
1. Chapter 1

**Mayura en el País de las Locuras**

* * *

**Disclamer:** _Matantei Loki Ragnarok__ no me pertenece sino que a su creadora, la mangaka Sakura Kinoshita._

_Alicia en el País de las Maravillas__ tampoco es de mi autoría sino de Lewis Carroll._

**Summary:** _Mayura es una chica hiperactiva la cual está obsesionada con lo misterioso. Pero una vez que se ve rodeada de un mundo de maravillas, desea escapar a toda costa sufriendo una sobredosis de locura ¿podrá escapar del país de las "maravillas"?_

* * *

**Nota de autora**: _Hola gente, aquí me ven con un nuevo proyecto. Desde ya les digo que hay cosas de Alicia, pero están modificadas para que tenga mi personalidad y mis costumbres. Verán a una Mayura muy hostil y grosera en algunos momentos._

_Espero que les guste así como a mí al escribirlo jejeje_

* * *

1

* * *

— ¡Loki-kun! — gritó la adolescente cuando arribó al despacho. El aludido suspiró con una gota en la sien, bajando el periódico. Siempre tenía uno del día y todo para ver algún caso interesante por allí, pero nada, otra decepción.

— Buenas tardes, Mayura-san — saludó Yamino con una agradable sonrisa. Ésta se giró hacia él y lo saludó efusivamente.

— Hola Yamino-san — levantando su mano libre —. ¿Cómo te ha ido el día de hoy?

— Muy bien, he hecho un par de compras por catálogo y he preparado un pastel de chocolate con nueces.

— Mmm — se relamió Mayura como niña pequeña —: Que rico se oye — sonrió abrazando el libro que llevaba en sus manos. Yamino sonrió y prometió servir un poco.

— Ahora vengo, traeré té y el pastel — y se fue del despacho.

Mayura volteó hacia Loki, éste estaba escondido detrás del periódico. Se acercó y tomó el papel bajándolo y obteniendo una fría mirada por parte de Loki.

— ¿Hay algún caso hoy?

— No — y quitó de mala manera el periódico de la mano de Mayura. Ésta bufó molesta por el comportamiento de su amigo e infló sus mejillas.

— Que aburrido — se quejó.

— Si es tan aburrido, puedes irte a tu casa… nadie te detiene.

La chica infló más sus mejillas, enfadándose más. Dejó salir el aire y frunció el ceño a la vez que posaba sus manos en sus caderas...

— Mou Loki-kun, eres malo…

— Sólo digo la verdad.

— Mou — se cruzó de brazos. Pero Mayura no era buena guardando silencio, por lo que interrumpió de nuevo —. ¿Vamos por un caso?

— No…

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque no quiero…

— Está bien — espetó molesta y girando sobre sus talones. Con ambas manos sostuvo por detrás el libro que llevaba, objeto que llamó la atención de Loki.

— ¿Qué llevas ahí?

— Un libro…

— ¿De qué?

— Mmm… se llama… "quete"

— ¿"Quete"? — dijo confuso y Mayura lo miró por sobre su hombro.

— "Que-te importa" — a Loki se le formó una vena en forma de X en la frente por tal descortés contestación.

— Hablo en serio — dijo gélido. Mayura levantó un poco el libro y dejó ver su tapa marrón con letras doradas —: ¿Alicia en el país de las maravillas? — observó a Mayura y ésta parecía en otro mundo, distante a eso.

Y el tan simple pensamiento de que todo lo que vivía era como un sueño la hacía dudar de que todo lo que la rodeaba fuera real, que fuera producto de su imaginación. Suspiró y se marchó, dejando a un muy sonriente Loki.

— Loki-kun es muy malo conmigo — infló entre triste y enojada las mejillas. Suspiró nuevamente.

Pero al abrir la puerta de la mansión se quedó inmóvil observando el entorno. Sin pensarlo se adelantó unos cuantos pasos a ese escenario maravilloso que la rodeaba. Con una tonta sonrisa volteó hacia la puerta para avisarle a Loki de lo que sus sorprendidos ojos estaban viendo, pero tan sólo se encontró con la misma nada detrás de ella.

Su rostro se transformó a una de horror y se acercó tanteando en el lo que era el aire, en donde debería estar la puerta de la mansión. Miró sus manos… el libro no estaba. Su corazón se aceleró y comenzó a dar vueltas en su propio eje, viendo cada rincón del extraño y esplendoroso bosque que la rodeaba. No había indicio de recorrido conocido y tan sólo pensó en que eso debería ser un mal sueño.

Comenzó a caminar trastabillando y terminando de cara el suelo, el escozor en sus rodillas y palmas de las manos comenzó a sentirse y al verse estaban sangrando. No era un sueño, no, nada de eso. Era muy real y el sentimiento de miedo surgió en ella obligándola a correr sin rumbo hasta tropezar y caer en una madriguera que jamás vio venir.

Se aferró a las raíces, pero aún así, no tenía fuerza para trepar por lo que cayó y todo se volvió oscuro.

….

_Duele… duele…_

Aún le costaba abrir los ojos por lo que sólo hacían un vago amago temblando sus párpados. Los abrió a regañadientes cuando empezó a sentir frío, claro, si estaba tirada boca abajo en el suelo, y se incorporó sobándose las partes adoloridas haciendo, nuevamente, el vago intento de abrir completamente los ojos.

Observó el penumbroso lugar con una sola ojeada y sólo divisó dos puertas y una mesa. Se puso de pie y gracias a la poca luz fue hasta las puertas sin llevarse nada por delante. Colocó su mano en el pomo y trató de girarla, pero nada, no cedió así como la otra puerta más pequeña. Suspiró, ahora cómo saldría, se preguntó. Volvió a dirigirse hacia donde estaba anteriormente y miró hacia arriba, no podía ver nada, sólo un pequeño destello de claridad. ¿A cuántos metros de profundidad habría caído?

Enfocó su mirada en la mesa y se encontró con dos cosas que llamaron su atención. Se acercó y encontró un frasco con un líquido extraño y una llave. Tomó el frasquito para observarlo minuciosamente y encontrándose, finalmente, con una tarjetita enredada en cuello del frasquito con una cinta verde esmeralda. Abrió la tarjetita y con una letra muy legible y familiar decía _Bébeme_.

— ¿Qué demonios? — ¿Debería beberlo? Se detuvo a pensar un segundo ¿y si era una trampa? ¿Y si era veneno? ¿Debía confiar? Miró con desconfianza el frasco de cristal y luego dirigió la mirada a las puertas. Se sorprendió al notar lo diferentes que eran; una era de madera oscura y la otra clara, la oscura era de su tamaño mientras que la otra era como para que pudiera atravesarla un duende o algo como por el estilo.

Su mente reconocía ese escenario, pero no lo tenía claro ¿sería un juego? ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Por qué a ella y por qué fuera de la casa de Loki? Ahora comenzaba a sospechar que él no sólo tuviera algo que ver sino que también era causante de todas las cosas extrañas que les rodeaba.

Sacó el tapón de corcho y se tomó más de la mitad de líquido. No reparó en el error que estaba cometiendo y dejó el frasco allí pensando en que había exterminado la sed que tenía.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué todo está creciendo? O… — sus ojos se ensancharon al darse cuenta de que no eran las cosas que se estaban agrandando, sino que ella era la que se estaba encogiendo. Notó que la ropa le sobraba, eso la estaba tapando y también su visión al darse cuenta que estaba quedando en la medida de un saltamontes.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que no sólo la ropa le quedaba grande así como todo su alrededor sino que las puertas también eran realmente enormes para ella. Suspiró y nadó en ese mar de ropa para poder salir de allí. Una vez en el suelo, tomó la cinta que rodeaba la cintura del vestido y se rodeo con ella para tapar su desnudez. Caminó el lugar hasta que sus ojos captaron una pequeña cajita en el suelo envuelto con una cinta del mismo color que el de la botella. Se acercó y lo desató con todo el esfuerzo que le requería por su tamaño pequeño y cuando las tapas cayeron, dentro había un pastelito con una tarjeta en la cual se encontró con la misma caligrafía anterior una palabra: _Cómeme._

— Esto se me hace extraño… — y sin pensar más, fue prudente y comió tan sólo un mordisquito que le hizo crecer lo suficiente como para la puerta así como para llegar a la mesa. Volvió a acomodarse la ropa – a pesar de que le quedaba grande y demasiado suelta –, tomó la llave haciendo puntas de pie y ayudándose, luego, con una silla y corrió a la puerta pequeña cargando con la pesada tela. Su razonamiento fue obvio al ver el tamaño de la cerradura y de los dientes de la llave y todo eso gracias a su gran coeficiente de detective – según ella.

La cerradura hizo _clic_ y se abrió sin trabas, si lo que había visto al salir de la casa de Loki había sido maravilloso, lo que había detrás de la pequeña puerta era el mundo de Alicia.

Un bosque de cuentos de hadas con todo lo misterioso y paranormal hizo que la emoción de la pelirrosa rebosara por cada poro de su cuerpo. Corrió sin más, intentando encontrarse con algo que le dijera donde se encontraba y maravillándose con cada cosa extraña con la que se cruzaba.

Se detuvo al ver venir a alguien corriendo a trotes. Sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver a un apresurado Yamino trotando hacia ella con un reloj de bolsillo de color dorado y un bastón, vestido con una chaqueta y un pantalón de vestir repitiendo como loco la frase: "_Dios mío, Dios mío, se me hace tarde_"

La pelirrosa lo detuvo y éste se frenó sin dejar de repiquetear los pies como si estuviera saltando en su sitio. Mayura lo observó detenidamente y éste también, aunque nervioso.

— Yamino ¿hacia dónde corres así de apresurado? — enarcando una ceja.

— Llego tarde — contestó sin dejar de trotar.

— ¿A dónde? — escaneándolo de arriba abajo y descubriendo algo extraño en él._ ¿Orejas de conejo?_ —. Yamino ¿Qué es…? — señalándole las orejas, éste pareció desentendido y volvió a mirar a su reloj abriéndosele los ojos tan grandes que parecía que se le saldrían de la cara.

— ¡ES MUY TARDE! — gritó como un loco y se echó a correr. Mayura sin pensarlo, lo siguió pero tan pronto Yamino hizo aparecer un aparato extraño – de aquellos que compra por catálogo – salió despedido como una bala desapareciendo del campo de visión de la muy agotada pelirrosa.

— Debería comprar uno de esos la próxima — jadeando de cansancio y deteniéndose junto a un árbol en el cual había un poste de madera con varias flechas de madera señalando hacia varios caminos y con distintos escritos pero lamentablemente estaban ilegibles, parecía que maltratadas por una gran lluvia, seguramente.

Suspiró de decepción al no saber hacia donde ir hasta que una voz quejumbrosa desde lo alto de un árbol junto a las indicaciones. Allí había alguien y cuando se aproximó sonrió al reconocer quien era.

— ¡Kazumi-kun! — exclamó con alegría, el niño giró su cabeza lentamente hacia la chica que todavía no podía salir de la emoción. Éste suspiró y se relamió el dorso de la mano, pasándoselo por una de sus orejas de gato.

Mayura frunció el ceño extrañada al ver las actitudes _gatunas _del chico de cabellos morados. Éste la miró con su único ojo y se recostó en la rama, posando su mejilla en la palma de su mano, esperando a que llovieran cerdos… aunque eso no era poco probable que pasara ya que allí todos estaban locos, pensó. Volvió la vista a la pelirrosa y no hizo más nada.

— Kazumi-kun ayúdame…

— Primero en principal… no soy Kazumi-kun, soy el gato Cheshire.

Mayura contuvo el aire al oír lo que le había dicho el chico con un suspiro desganado mientras se miraba los dedos de las manos y movía las orejas como lo hacen los gatos. Ella dudó un segundo, sacando sus propias conclusiones y reflexionando de una vez cuando chocó el puño con la palma de su otra mano con suavidad. Luego miró al pelimorado levantando el dedo índice de su mano derecha como si aún dudara.

— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

— Dos — respondió secamente. Mayura puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a lo que iba.

— ¿Este es el mundo de Alicia?

— ¿Este es el mundo de Alicia? — preguntó el chico observándola.

— Dime la respuesta.

— _La respuesta_.

— ¿Ah?

— Tú me lo dijiste… me pediste que te dijera _la respuesta_ y te lo he dicho.

— Pero yo pido la respuesta a mi pregunta.

— ¿Qué pregunta?

— La que te hice — dijo algo más nerviosa.

— Bueno… me has hecho dos preguntas…

— ¿Dos? — dudó —. Pero que yo recuerde te hice una — murmuró confundida.

— Primero me preguntaste si podías hacerme una pregunta…

— Bueno, pero te hice otra…

— Ves que eran dos…

— Eres exasperante — se molestó Mayura.

— Y tú insoportable…

— ¡¿Qué?! — se indignó cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo la boca, inflando las mejillas mientras que murmuraba palabras a lo bajo, casi sin entenderse.

— Me largo — dijo fastidiado. Mayura se giró a mirarlo y le pidió que se detuviera. El pelimorado la observó expectante.

— ¿Es el mundo de Alicia?

— ¿Quién demonios es Alicia? Que yo recuerde… esto es tuyo — dijo bufando y resoplando por la nariz. El trabajo que tenía allí le estaba jodiendo la existencia.

— ¿Mío?

— ¿Acaso te llamas Alicia?

— No… me llamo Mayura, pero éste lugar se parece al de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_.

— Bueno, como ves… este lugar es de locos y tú estás loca, así que no me molestes más y vete por ahí, que otro te ayude… mi paciencia ha sido colmada — y desapareció.

— Pero que gato de Cheshire más malhumorado… deberían cambiarle el papel… — murmuró molesta y se dirigió hacia uno de los dos caminos sin detenerse a pensar si era el correcto. Si eso era como en Alicia, uno de los caminos lo llevaría a la casa del Sombrerero y el otro a la de la Liebre de Marzo. Cruzarse con esos locos no le ayudaría mucho, pero peor es nada.

El camino era algo exhaustivo, pero no había otra así que haría lo que fuere para salir de esa locura, ya le estaba colmando…

_Que fácil te rindes…_

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:**_Hola nuevamente! Les traigo algo nuevo y espero que les guste! He cumplido con mi promesa de escribir sobre Alicia jejeje_

_Espero comentarios por aquí :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mayura en el País de las Locuras**

* * *

**Disclamer:** _Matantei Loki Ragnarok__ no me pertenece sino que a su creadora, la mangaka Sakura Kinoshita._

_Alicia en el País de las Maravillas__ tampoco es de mi autoría sino de Lewis Carroll._

* * *

2

* * *

El camino parecía de no terminar y cuando creyó que se tiraría a dejar que los gusanos se la comieran, se encontró con una gran mesa llena de tazas y teteras y distintos postres encima.

Posó la vista en ambos individuos sacando como conclusión que era uno el Sombrerero y el otro la Liebre. Sin pensarlo se adelantó y se puso ante sus vistas. Éstos parecían estar discutiendo de lo loco y peleando por la comida. Y al relacionar pelea y comida no pudo pensar más que en…

— Fenrir y Narugami — soltó en un suspiro. No volvería jamás a casa a ese paso, con el antipático de Kazumi y el tonto de Narugami y el perro no haría nada.

Estos voltearon la mirada hacia ella al oír una voz ajena y sonrieron por inercia. El Sombrerero se acercó por atrás de la pelirrosa sin saber ella en qué momento y la empujó hacia una de las sillas, haciéndola sentarse. Comenzó a servir el té y ante la monótona tranquilidad que presentaba Mayura en ese momento, algo se estrelló contra la mesa sobresaltándola.

— ¡Maldita rata! ¡Se más cuidadoso! — se quejó la supuesta "liebre" (Fenrir) hacia el supuesto "ratón" que tenía forma de cerdito pero llevaba orejas de ratón así como los bigotes.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — preguntó Mayura. Narugami siguió sirviéndole tazas de té mientras le respondía.

— Es el cerdo/ratón Gullimbursti — gritó Narugami.

— Vino a festejar con nosotros — gritó Fenrir.

— ¿Festejar qué? — preguntó Mayura tomando la taza de té.

— La fiesta del No Cumpleaños — dijo efusivamente Narugami.

El cerdo/ratón se lanzó sobre uno de los pasteles sin reparar en nadie y haciendo saltar restos del pastel para todos lados. Fenrir se molestó.

— ¡Maldito cerdo! ¡Estás ensuciando todo! — y como si no pensara en lo que había dicho, comenzó a comer de la misma manera, ensuciando a todos con los restos.

Narugami sonrió y levantó en vilo a Mayura, y con una sonrisa pícara, le arrancó el vestido.

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES?! — gritó escandalizada, pero antes de poder golpearlo, ante ella se extendía un vestido de su medida exacta callándola de golpe. Él le ofreció con una sonrisa maliciosa el vestido que parecía demasiado pequeño para ella —: ¿Qué me hiciste? — preguntó Mayura cuando se empezó a sentir rara.

— ¿Yo? Pero si yo soy inocente…

Mayura miró la taza y puso los ojos en blanco. De repente se encogió y maldijo a todos furiosa.

— ¿Qué dices? — se burló Narugami acomodándose el sombrero. Luego se puso en una rodilla y puso su mano en el suelo para que Mayura – con ropa puesta – se subiera a su mano —: ¿Podrías repetírmelo?

Llamó con sus manitos a Narugami y éste acercó su oído a ella. Infló sus pulmones y a toda voz le gritó _idiota_ dejándolo sordo.

— ¿Idiota? Yo sólo conozco la palabra _loco_ en este mundo y eso te describe perfectamente — le dijo sonriente a Mayura a la cual le salía humo de la cabeza.

— ¡Devuélveme mi forma! — gritó. Él le ofreció un pastelillo, ella lo comió, sabía amargo y de repente creció cayendo de culo al suelo. Lo extraño fue que la ropa creció junto con ella y lo que no le extrañó fue el dolor en su trasero al haber caído —: Podrías haber sido un poco más delicado ¿no?

— ¿Delicado? Aquí sólo estamos locos…

— Eso no es noticia… me largo — dijo exasperada.

— Espera niña… ¿A dónde vas?

— ¿Dónde más? A terminar con esta locura — puso los ojos en blanco, sí que era imbécil eh.

— Entonces, comparte esa locura con nosotros en la fiesta del No Cumpleaños — dijo invitándola a sentarse. Mayura intentó resistirse, pero era inútil, Narugami tenía más fuerza.

— No tomaré nada de lo que me des — le advirtió.

— ¿Y comer?

— Tampoco — cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Un poco?

— ¡Nada! — gritó. El Sombrerero se encogió de brazos y se dedicó a observar la mesa para ver que podía comer y cuando encontró lo que le pareció lo más apetecible y llamativo, se lo engulló en un santiamén.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la pelirrosa se escurrió de entre ellos al ver que discutían nuevamente por quien comía el último pastel.

— Si es como creo yo, ahora viene el juego con la reina… creo… — no lo recordaba muy bien.

Miró hacia su izquierda encontrando un río, había caminado mucho y ya estaba cansada, por lo que descansaría allí. Cuando se acercó, resbaló con el lodo y cayó al agua. La corriente la arrastró alejándola de la orilla.

Entre los gritos de auxilio, alguien pareció compadecerse y la tomó del agua, dejándola sobre el césped. Cuando abrió los ojos y dejó de escupir agua, se encontró con dos pares de ojos observándola fijamente con adoración.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — señalándolos y cuando los vio mejor, vio al ladrón fantasma —: ¡Kaito! — exclamó alegrada, él si le diría hacia donde ir… bueno, ellos, ya que eran dos Kaitos —: ¿Podrían decirme hacia donde debo ir?

— Primero debes responder bien las siguientes preguntas…

— Oh, está bien — dijo resignada.

— De qué forma la llamamos… — dijeron los dos pegándose y luego cada uno dijo su argumento.

— Yo digo Yamato Nadeshiko…

— Y yo princesa de mis sueños…

Una gota se formó en la sien de Mayura a la vez que le temblaba una de las cejas y sonreía nerviosamente. ¿¡ACASO ERAN IDIOTAS!? Él la llamaba de ambas forma, si que era imbécil. Posó su mano en su frente y se la refregó entre angustia y resignación, se quedaría a vivir allí a la larga y esa no era buena idea.

— Responde — dijeron los dos invadiendo el espacio personal de Mayura. Ésta se echó hacia atrás.

¿Qué debía responder? ¿Dónde estaba la trampa? ¿Qué debía hacer? Podían ser correctas como incorrectas, dependía del antojo de aquel par. Se decidió por lo obvio.

— Ambas son correctas — soltó en un suspiro. Dos explosiones con papelitos hicieron presencia, ambos tenían conitos que largaban papelitos de colores a la vez que decían que era correcto.

_Será más fácil de lo que parece_…

— Segunda pregunta — gritaron. Ambos se juntaron nuevamente y empezaron —: En realidad soy…

— De este mundo… — haciendo referencia a Midgard.

— De otro mundo… — haciendo referencia a otro mundo, en realidad.

— ¿Eh? De este mundo — respondió segura cuando ambos le gritaron a los oídos algo así como _Buuu_ de manera que sonara como chicharra.

— Incorrecto — dijeron.

— Esperen — pero cuando quiso preguntar, ya no estaban —. ¡QUE ME PARTA UN RAYO!

— Si es lo que deseas — se escuchó por sobre ella y al ver hacia atrás se encontró otra vez con el antipático gato.

— ¿Podrías decirme hacia donde ir?

— No me da la gana…

— ¡Eh! ¿Por qué la mala contestación? Te lo he pedido bien…

— No me apetece ayudarte…

— Este mundo apesta…

— Ni que lo digas…

— ¿Dónde queda el castillo de la reina?

— Y ¿Por qué tan segura de que haya una reina?

— Porque en Alicia es así…

— Alicia esto, Alicia el otro… ¿no entiendes que esto no es Alicia y tú no eres Alicia? Además ¿Quién demonios es Alicia? Ni que fuera tan importante, debe ser una loca de mierda como tú y debe joderle la existencia a alguien más como yo…

— Ay sí, pobre de ti — dijo con ironía, cruzándose de brazos.

— Claro, como digas loca…

— ¡DEJA DE DECIRME LOCA! Eres un gato de mierda — se sacó Mayura. Ese cuento era realmente frustrante y parecía conspirar contra ella.

— Que modales — fingiendo ofenderse.

— Uuuuyyyy… — tembló apretando los puños con bronca. Sentía como se clavaban sus uñas en sus palmas y los nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza con la que apretaba sus manos.

De repente apareció de espaldas en el suelo con un peso extra encima. Al abrir los ojos, vio a su lado arrodillándose a Yamino mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

— Con un demonio… — sobándose la cabeza y observando a Yamino ponerse de pie rápidamente —: Espera — lo detuvo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó trotando nuevamente.

— Llévame contigo.

— Llévatela conejo — soltó Heimdall molesto, Mayura lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Se me hace tarde… — mirando su reloj nuevamente.

— Eso lo dijiste hace tiempo atrás.

— Pero ya es muy tarde — mostrándole el reloj. Mayura tomó – colmada por tantas vueltas — el reloj y lo estrelló contra el suelo en ira. Yamino se puso azul de miedo ante la tenebrosa mirada de la joven, Heimdall masculló _loca_ y ante su murmuro la pelirroja lo fulminó a él asustándolo también.

— ¿Me llevas o no? — dijo tenebrosamente. Yamino asintió enérgicamente varias veces seguidas —: Excelente — sonrió macabramente.

Y sin pensarlo, subieron al aparatejo aquel con el que había desaparecido la primera vez y se dirigieron hacia donde iba él.

Por fin avanzaba un par de casilleros de aquel juego. Sonrió.

_Falta tan poco_.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:** _Publicando a eso de las 04:10 de la madrugada... muerta de cansancio y con mucho trabajo de la facultad... deberían idolatrarme xD_

_Broma broma, se los debía... ¿rápida la conti no? bueno, es que no quería estar en deuda niñas/os (por si hay algún niño por aquí) Espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar Reviews :)_

**_dirnikatty:_**_ niña! Me alegro que te haya gustado, y sí, la personalidad de Mayura es muuuy diferente aunque no deja de ser ella por un lado :) y lo de Heim es lo más... me re divertí escribiendo sobre él... verás que seguirá molestándola más a la pobre Mayu... un beso y espero que te guste el capi._

_**harmonystar:** te doy la bienvenida a mi mundo (otra vez) y espero verte más seguido por aquí y desde ya te digo que tengo muchas más historias que - si te interesa - puedes leer :)_

_**nashmy:** hola querida, espero que te guste este capi como el anterior y que te gusten todas las actualizaciones que hice en menos de una hora xD besos querida!_

_**Brandy moon:** que honor verte por aquí! y la idea fue realmente estupenda y todo gracias a nashmy que me pidió una fic así (gracias nena!) y los personajes van todos perfectos y están todos (hablo de los dioses, claro xD) Espero que te guste este capi!_

_Queridas/os lectores desde ya les digo que el personaje que no participó en esta fic es... Koutaro... (será la próxima Kou-chan...)_

_Pero para las que quieren a Koutaro, lo pueden ver participar en mi one-shot "La botella" Pueden pasar a leerla :)_

_Besos y espero que les agrade mi pequeña fic jejeje_


	3. Chapter 3

**Mayura en el País de las Locuras**

* * *

**Disclamer:** _Matantei Loki Ragnarok__ no me pertenece sino que a su creadora, la mangaka Sakura Kinoshita._

_Alicia en el País de las Maravillas__ tampoco es de mi autoría sino de Lewis Carroll._

* * *

3

* * *

— ¿Ya llegamos?

— No.

— ¿Ya llegamos?

— No.

— ¿Ya llegamos?

— No.

Hubo un pequeño silencio que fue interrumpido nuevamente…

— ¿Y ahora?

— No — extrañamente el "conejo" comenzó a enojarse.

— Maldición, estamos dando vueltas en círculos ¿Por qué no admites que te has perdido?

— Es que…

— Admítelo… no voy a comerte… como mucho te cortaré las orejas…

Yamino tembló. Sentía las manos de la chica en sus orejas cuando vio el gran castillo a la vista, su corazón latió de alegría.

— Hemos llegado — dijo y sin modales, la empujó haciéndola caer al suelo —: Que te diviertas… loca — dijo alejándose.

— Yamino — se sorprendió, luego se enojó por lo de loca. Se puso de pie y se sacudió la ropa, en seguida emprendió viaje al castillo.

Fue toda una odisea entrar, los malditos naipes de la reina le impidieron el paso. Pero al trepar por el paredón y caer en el campo de rosas, se vio obligada a pintar las rosas blancas de rojo como pasó en Alicia.

_Maldita Alicia_.

Pero… ¿estaba en lo correcto echarle la culpa a Alicia? No lo sabía. Lo que le pareció extraño fue que el _enano_ – demasiado cruel en llamarlo así – de Loki no había aparecido por ningún lado y él podría ser el único que la ayudara realmente.

Tiró el balde con pintura y la brocha, manchando el césped y obteniendo una reprimenda por parte del superior de los naipes los cuales la acorralaron en una ronda y entre ellos se hizo paso una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños y una sonrisa realmente dulce.

— ¡¿Reiya?! — la pequeña niña que estaba vestida con un vestido de la realeza con corazones y una pequeña corona en su cabeza, le sonrió con inocencia.

— Vamos a jugar — tomándose las manos por la espalda y con timidez. Mayura suspiró y asintió, pensando en evitarse una rabieta loca que podría hacerla trabajar como burra los próximos veinte años.

El juego del croquet comenzó, la primera en lanzar fue la reinita. La chica con el flamenco en mano observó como el erizo pasaba el primer aro. Le ofreció el siguiente tiro a Mayura, pero ésta apenas podía manejar a su flamenco que había perdido el control cuando vio al erizo gritando que el erizo le pincharía y le lastimaría, que sus ojos estaban lastimados. Comenzó a sacudirse y lastimó la mejilla de Mayura con sus patas, largándose así a correr. Sin pensarlo, Mayura lo siguió y cuando lo acorraló se le lanzó encima atrapándolo.

— Maldito pajarraco, me harás caso o haré sopa de flamenco… hambre no me falta — dijo macabramente, haciendo transpirar al flamenco —. Veo que cooperaras — sonriendo con falsa dulzura.

Pero no sólo el flamenco le quería hacer la vida imposible porque cuando le pegó al erizo, éste tomó otro rumbo contrario, errando, por ende, perdiendo puntos y la maldita de la reina aplaudía felizmente. Pero Mayura no podía desquitarse con Reiya, ella no tenía la culpa, tan linda, tan inocente, tan tierna… para desquitarse tenía al erizo ese, al cual estaba machacando mientras lo hacía rebotar sin lastimarse con sus espinas.

Ya todo más calmado, comenzó a jugar como se mandaba y ganaba puntos efectivamente, superando a la reina la cual cambió su semblante. Todos empezaron a sudar frío al ver que la niña no dejaba ver sus tiernos ojos y cuando Mayura volteó vio como la reina tomaba una figura diferente a la de la tierna y dulce niña, convirtiéndose en una hermosa y curvilínea mujer.

La conocía, esa mujer era llamada Freya y siempre estaba pegada a Loki como garrapata a un perro y realmente la exasperaba en ocasiones. La rubia sonreía con arrogancia, presumiendo su hermosura aunque la pelirrosa no se quedaba atrás porque ella también era hermosa y podía ser digna contrincante de la rubia voluptuosa.

La reina creía que con su nueva figura la intimidaría, que equivocada estaba. Más furiosa se ponía Mayura al ver que no encontraba fin al juego ese por las revanchas que pedía la reina, no quería aceptar su derrota y cuando vio que no podía ganar, cesó.

— ¡Gané! — festejó Mayura. La reina agachó la cabeza y hecha un fuego – sus ojos escupían chispas y su aura era una gran flama roja – la señaló acompañada de una mirada fulminante mientras gritaba.

— QUE LE CORTEN LA CABEZA, QUE LE CORTEN LA CABEZA ¡YA!

Mayura reaccionó al ver que se le venían encima y cuando menos lo pensó, vio al gato Cheshire riéndose a sus espaldas y al conejo junto a la reina sonriendo y mostrando respeto, los gemelos rodeaban a la reina saltando a su alrededor alabándola mientras el Sombrero, el cerdo/ratón y la Liebre/perro gritaban como locos y lanzaban té al aire, pasteles pequeños y toda lo que veían al alcance.

Mayura maldijo a uno y cada uno en su carrera por salvar su trasero de una muerte segura. Los naipes se multiplicaban y cada vez más la rodeaban. Vio los arbustos y se lanzó sobre éstos traspasándolos por la fuerza que había ejercido y se logró perder por un laberinto que la conducía a otro lado.

Cuando se sintió a salvo, se encontró con otro castillo el cual no reconocía. Al adentrarse sin permiso y como Juan por su casa, se encontró con que estaba desierto. Si nadie había, no tenía sentido estar allí.

Unos murmullos la atrajeron y sin dudar se adentró al gran comedor, allí habían tres mujeres. Las conocía también, ellas siempre estaban con Loki y otra vez pensó en él… _¿Dónde demonios estás?_ Pensó irritada al no haber rastro de él, pero si de los demás que sólo la confundían y la estaban volviendo loca. Siempre había querido vivir algo tan fantástico y paranormal como eso, pero no pensó que terminaría irritándola por no ser como realmente quería. O quizás era así y ella creía cualquier otra cosas que nada que ver, quien sabe.

Se acercó creyendo que obtendría alguna respuesta, pero al darse cuenta, no sólo habían tres mujeres, entre ellas estaba un hombre de cabellos plateados que no dejaba visible su mirar.

— Hola, ¿podrían ayudarme? — preguntó dudosa. Aquellas personas no habían notado su presencia ya que se sorprendieron al verla allí parada, viéndolos con todas las inseguridades del mundo exterior.

Las chicas la rodearon y la hicieron sentar en la silla de junto a lo que parecía un trono. Le arreglaron el cabello, le limpiaron las ropas, curaron sus heridas y la dejaron presentables.

— Pe-pero ¿Qu-qué…?

— Te estamos dejando presentable para su compromiso — dijo la chica rubia de coletas.

— ¿Mi-mi ¡QUÉ!? — se exaltó.

— Su compromiso — dijo en un tono calmo la castaña de cabello largo y mirada seria.

— Pero yo…

— El rey no esperará más tiempo… su compromiso es ahora — dijo la de cabello corto tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola con ayuda de las demás y dejándola sobre el regazo del rey.

Éste la miró desde arriba, como si fuera superior, o quizás por el cabello que no lo dejaba ver. Cuando ella acercó su mano al flequillo plateado, éste le atrapó la muñeca a tiempo y con su frío mirar le advirtió de algo. Ella retuvo el aire aterrada ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Eso no lo recordaba.

Se puso de pie y quiso huir, pero el rey aquel con un movimiento de la mano hizo que las chicas la rodearan sin escapatoria.

— ¿Ya se va?

— ¿No esperará?

— ¿Cuál es el apuro?

— No puede salir.

— Debe casarse con el rey blanco.

— Si no la reina la decapitará.

Mayura llevó su mano a su cuello, acariciándolo con cariño y el vago pensamiento de aceptar la propuesta apareció hasta recordar que ese no era su mundo. Como pudo se dio paso y corrió por el castillo alejándose, buscando el punto de retorno a su mundo que ya extrañaba con todo su corazón.

— No quiero esto… ya no quiero más misterios así… — corrió fuera del castillo. Contuvo el aliento cuando vio que afuera la esperaban la reina rubia, el Sombrerero, la Libre/perro, el cerdo/ratón, los gemelos Ding y Dong, el conejo y varios naipes. Volteó para entrar pero allí estaban esas tres mujeres y el rey blanco.

Otra vez la risa falsa como la de Santa Claus apareció a su espalda y sobre la rama de un pequeño árbol estaba recostado el gato pelimorado.

— ¿Cómo escapo?

— Te van a matar, ¿para que molestarte?

— No quiero morir — llorisqueó Mayura —. Quiero volver a casa… — cayó arrodillada llorisqueando.

— Llorando no lograrás que se detenga esto…

— Intentándolo parece que tampoco — sonrió con amargura.

— Bueno, yo creo que deberías correr hacia ese otro lado… quizás haya alguien interesado — soltó el gato sin ningún tono desagradable y desapareciendo de allí.

Mayura sonrió alegrada, volvería a intentarlo, una vez más. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo que los demás le pisaban los talones y pudo distinguir lo que más quería en ese momento… la agencia.

Con lágrimas en los ojos encontró la puerta aquella tallada de roble y sin pensarlo tomó el pomo y lo intentó abrir. El alma se le cayó a los pies cuando notó que estaba cerrado con llave. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas cuando unas nubes de humo rosados la rodearon de momento a otro, giró a su lado y sobre un barandal estaba una oruga de color rosada con ojos rojos como ella.

El pequeño le sonreía y le empezó a hablar.

— Hola Mayura-tan… mi nombre es Ecchan, la oruga… punyaan

— ¿Ecchan? ¿Oruga? — intentando recordar —: ¿Cómo sabes que me llamo Mayura?

— Siempre te veo, a pesar de que tú no puedas verme… punyaan…

— Ahhhh… ya veo — mirándola fijamente. Suspiró y miró con nostalgia la puerta, ya no podría volver.

— Mayura-tan… mire su bolsillo izquierdo.

— ¿Qué bolsillo? Esto no tiene bolsillo — dijo mostrándole su vestido. La oruga sonrió extrañamente y cuando Mayura dirigió su mirada a su vestido vio un bolsillo en él —. Pero ¿Cómo? — dijo incrédula, metiendo la mano y sacando una llave, la misma de la casita en la que estuvo al principio. Y ahora que lo recordaba, la puerta grande de aquel lugar era idéntica a la de Loki. Eso quería decir que desde un principio habría podido volver a su mundo, pero por una serie de eventos desafortunados, terminó viviendo la odisea de su vida.

— Vuelve a casa Mayura-tan — mientras largaba anillos de humo sobre el rostro de la chica y ésta las desaparecía con un movimiento de mano a la vez que fruncía el ceño tosiendo por culpa de éste.

— Gracias — dijo sonriente y dirigiéndose a la puerta, los demás estaban cerca. Metió la llave y la hizo girar y cuando oyó el _clic _la puerta se entreabrió un poco. Con una gran sonrisa tomó el pomo y echó una ojeada hacia atrás viendo como todos se peleaban por llegar a ella. Feliz de deshacerse de todo eso, entró sin dudar al mundo que había extrañado, cegándose por la potente luz que había del otro lado.

…

Pestañeó seguidamente al verse en la puerta con la mano en el picaporte y viendo el camino que conducía al exterior de la agencia, viendo la verja, la calle y el parque. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, estaba donde quería y no había indicios de locura por ningún lado.

Azotó la puerta para volver a entrar y a subir los escalones de a dos, llegando a zancadas a la puerta del despacho. Abrió la puerta con la falta de respeto de siempre – según Loki ya que no tocaba antes de entrar (cosa que tenía razón) – y se adentró. Encontró a Loki de pie a un costado del escritorio observando hacia afuera por la ventana. Corrió hacia él y sin pensarlo se le lanzó encima haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo por el repentino acto de la pelirrosa.

Éste se sorprendió, sabía que Mayura era efusiva pero no de tal modo con él. Ella se abrazaba a él con fuerza como si temiera a que se desvaneciera en cualquier momento. Tan sólo respondió acariciándole el cabello como a una niña y sonriendo con paz de sentirla tan cerca.

Ella se separó un poco, mostrándole su compungido rostro y tal fue la sorpresa de Loki al verla con lágrimas en los ojos las cuales se resbalaban por sus mejillas y mojaban el rostro del chico que hizo que el corazón se le contrajera; estiró una mano, secando las lágrimas con ternura y sonriendo con ternura.

— Bienvenida… Mayura.

Mayura sonrió enormemente y sentada sobre él, aún, le besó en la frente con ternura al niño el cual se sonrojó a más no poder.

— ¿Hay algún caso? — secándose las infinitas lágrimas con el dorso de su mano mientras Loki se incorporaba con ayuda de sus manos haciendo fuerza para sentarse. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos algo y sacó un pañuelo blanco de lino y se lo extendió a Mayura quien lo tomó y se secó las lágrimas.

— Por ahora no… pronto habrá alguno — sonrió —. Pero no serán como los que quieres, paranormales, con ovnis o eso.

— No importa… mientras sea con Loki-kun no importa que caso sea — sonrió ampliamente.

— Está bien — sonrió.

Parece que su estrategia había salido bien… bueno… eso parecía…

_Una semana después_…

— Loki-kun ¿Algún caso el día de hoy? Quisiera que sea uno misterioso, con aliens… seguro que el ejercito debe esconder algún espécimen de otro mundo o algún documento que pruebe que hay vida en otros planetas… o… o mejor vayamos al cementerio, me dijeron que el espíritu de…

— ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? — pensó el pequeño mientras se tapaba los oídos con las manos, harto de las divagaciones de su asistenta ¿Qué no entendía que nada de eso era "real"? Bueno, parecía que su advertencia no había funcionado del todo.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos?

Suspiró pesadamente y se puso de pie hacia donde estaba Mayura, dirigiéndose a la puerta y al verla que no se movía, carraspeó llamando su atención.

— Vamos… vamos a ver tu estúpido caso… — murmuró fastidiado, pero todo fastidio se borró cuando la mano de la chica lo tomó, arrastrándolo.

— Pero si yo no dije nada… sólo comenté unas cosas… — rascó con pena su cabeza, Loki enarcó una ceja sin entender por lo que la chica suspiró cansinamente y le susurró.

— ¿Qué tipo de misterio es? — suspiró rendido el castaño, esa chica no cambiaría. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió, prefería que fuera así ahora que lo pensaba… dejaría que sea como era, nada de asustar para cambiarla porque ver esas lágrimas que derramó aquel día, no era algo que le había agradado, al contrario, se odió por hacerla llorar. No sería tan malo desde ahora en adelante con ella…

— Bueno, la verdad no lo sé…

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Para molestar tanto tendrías que tener algo aunque sea.

— Es que en realidad — chocó sus dedos con pena y sonrojada, Loki no entendió su actitud.

— ¿Qué ocurre Mayura?

— Nada, sólo que yo había dicho de invitarte a tomar algo…

Loki suspiró y asintió, estaba tan acostumbrado a las tonterías que decía de corrido su asistenta era algo realmente diferente y sorprendido.

— Vamos, vamos… antes que ellos nos ataquen cuando nos vean — sonrió refiriéndose a los demás que estaban todos locos, quizás ella también lo estaba, definitivamente lo estaba ¿Loki lo estaría? ¿Sería todo como fue en ese lugar?

Sonrió divertida al recordar lo vivido y murmuró: _Mayura en el País de las Maravillas._

Aunque eso fue más un… Mayura en el País de las Locuras. Ella fue la protagonista de la locura fue más grande de la historia.

Prefería el mundo que Loki le ofrecía y no ese en el que todos eran extraños conocidos que parecían ir contra ella. Sonrió y apretó la mano de Loki entrelazando sus dedos, eso era mucho mejor y sabía que si amaba aún a los misterios era porque Loki era el más grande de ellos.

— Loki-kun eres un misterio que estoy dispuesta a resolver…

— ¿En serio? — sonrió burlón —: Bueno, me parece atractiva tu idea…

— Descubriré quien eres y sé que eso lo cambiará todo…

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Mayura le sonrió con picardía — Porque ya nada es imposible. Nada es lo que parece…

La verdad, creer que ese "niño" sabelotodo tenía algo que ver con aquello era tan fuerte como su excentricidad cuando veía algún Fushigi Mystery.

— Buena suerte… Mayura.

— Gracias… Loki-kun — aceptando el reto mudo entre ambos, después de todo ya se conocían bastante y eso era una apuesta de la cual Mayura se sentía feliz.

Loki era su País de las Maravillas… mejor que el de la tonta Alicia y que el de la tonta Mayura.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A:** _Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (siempre tan efusiva yo xD) _

_¡Lo terminé! Me encantó escribirlo y sí, es corteli, pero me pareció que era suficiente. Tenía pensado otro final en el cual aparecía el Loki adulto recibiendo a Mayura detrás de la puerta y bueno, ya saben… todo el rollo romántico que siempre le mando, pero me pareció más justo este final y bastante entretenido. Mi parte favorita fue la de Mayura y Heimdall, peleaban a cada rato porque era claro que la personalidad de Heim es algo… tosca y a veces irritante cuando quiere… es muy busca pleitos… ¡y me encanta!_

_Loki fue muy malvado en asustar a Mayura de esa manera, aunque por un lado no la pasó tan mal, podría haber sido peor jejeje_

_Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado. Dedicado a Nashmy que ella me pidió esta fic y le agradezco que me haya incentivado a escribir sobre Alicia… y también se lo dedico a MayuraxLoki (Lmyralove2012fan-sub) que gracias a ella se puede continuar leyendo el manga de esta maravillosa historia de la cual cada día me enamoro más._

_Sayonara minna! Y no se olviden de pasar por Believe in Heaven que está cada vez mejor jejeje_

_Atte:_

_Lian Kirito-kun_


End file.
